doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Last Cyberman Part 2
A Cyberman is hunting down the group as twists and turns will continue to surprise. Last time “PARTS REQUIRED,” the voice said coldly. “Get out of there!” Peter shouted loudly. “It is too late he is already a dead man,” the Doctor told them as they heard a scream from down the mic as they heard the headband camera hit the ground as a momentary glance at something robotic showed. “Stop the picture,” Rachel ordered as they saw a large robot man. “Cyberman, I thought they were all dead,” the Doctor spat out as they could see red blood dripping to the ground. “THE OTHERS WILL BE LOCATED AND DESTORYED!” The Cyberman said as the others looked in shock towards each other. Story “This is why Handles sent us here,” the Doctor pondered. “Who is Handles?” Rachel asked. “A robot head but that is not important,” the Doctor brushed the topic aside “what way was the Cyberman heading from the freeze frame?” “South East which is exactly on route to us,” Peter warned them. “We have to get out of here,” Alfie told them Doctor. “He is right Doctor,” Alice told him as the Doctor pondered his decisions. “It is looking for parts but for what? It feels very familiar,” the Doctor paced around the room. “I don’t think he is from the environmental agency,” Liana said. “Well he was using psychic paper so I knew he wasn’t,” Peter said as the Doctor looked at his psychic paper confused about how Peter figured it out. “Fine I take it you are the smart one,” the Doctor commented as Peter nodded. “I’m Peter and this is Liana, Rachel and William,” Peter pointed them out. “He is the Doctor, I’m Alfie and this is Alice and Shalek,” Alfie told them before the Doctor could. “So lets strike down this creature,” Shalek shouted as everyone looked towards him “just a suggestion.” “It is not as simple as that as the Cybermen can constantly upgrade themselves. I had destroyed them all in a bitter battle but it seems that I must have been wrong as one survived, that is the last Cyberman,” the Doctor explained as suddenly there were four loud beeps from the huge machine. “The Cyberman as you call it is coming,” Peter told them as the Doctor ran to the door and opened it. “Brilliant, you lot are all brilliant,” the Doctor smiled as everyone followed him outdoors. “So to freeze or be killed by a metal man? Hard choice,” Alice smiled as they ran out into the cold. “Where are we going?” William asked. “To the cave where you first found the Cyberman,” the Doctor replied. “You’re crazy. I love it,” Rachel smiled as they heard something. “Stop,” Peter told them as the Doctor had his mouth open to say the same thing. “Anyone else hear cracking?” William asked as they began to run very quickly. *** “We made it at last,” Alice was exhausted as they saw the red drenched ice around them. “Blood of Archie,” Rachel looked scared as she looked around her. “Where is the TARDIS?” Alice asked annoyed as she could not feel her hands despite the four pairs of gloves on them. In a flash of light she then disappeared. “Alice?” Alfie looked around. “The TARDIS has got her now. She was beginning to die so the TARDIS took her back to make sure it didn’t happen. I added it in last week,” the Doctor smiled at his own smartness. “What is the TARDIS?” Peter asked. “It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space,” the Doctor explained. “Basically a blue box that travels through time and space,” Alfie dumbed it down as the others nodded. “Blood traces which are to be expected and there is something under the ice,” the Doctor suddenly jumped away from where his sonic was making a ''beep ''sound. “What could it be?” Rachel asked as the Doctor sonicked the ice around them. “Let’s look,” the Doctor smiled as they fell straight down. “Can we not go into the Cyberman’s lair?” Alfie asked as he felt it being a bit warmer where they were. “We were always going to,” the Doctor replied as they walked forward with the Doctor leading. “How do you know some much about the Cybermen?” Peter asked very intrigued to have someone who seems to be smarter than him. “When you have travelled around as much as I have then you will know so much more than anyone could ever dream off,” the Doctor replied as they stopped spotting a machine. “Body parts!” Shalek shouted smiling as he did so. “Yes there are body parts,” Alfie agreed as he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. “Back to your TARDIS?” Peter asked. “It would seem so,” the Doctor replied. “All this fancy technology is an abomination,” William shook his head. “Only when it is used like that,” Peter said as the Doctor had his mouth open to say the same thing, it had happened again. “So Archie is dead by this Cyberman but why?” Liana asked as she walked towards the machine. “Does there have to be a reason?” William asked “people commit murder all the time so maybe that is what this robot is doing.” “It is a Cyberman they are far more advanced than ordinary robots,” the Doctor corrected him as he began to sonic the machine. “Your findings?” Peter asked. “This machine is definitely made out of metal but it also produces metal. I think they are using it for spare parts, which is what Archie has been used for.” *** “Alfie?” Alice asked as Alfie burst out from a burst of light. “Yes,” Alfie replied nervously. “Alfie and Alice have been saved,” Handles said “you will now continue your existence.” “Look at the monitor,” Alice told him as they saw everyone in the group except the Doctor. “How can we see them?” Alfie asked as he tapped Handles for an answer. “What you are seeing is the view through the Doctor’s eyes,” Handles told them. “That machine is magnificent,” Alice smiled as something moved that was not supposed to. “Look in the bottom right hand corner,” Alfie instructed as behind the machine they could see a metal hand. It was unmoving. “Can we contact him?” Alice asked Handles who waited a few seconds. “Contact has been made available,” Handles told them. “Doctor look around the machine,” Alfie instructed “to your right.” They watched as the Doctor did as he was told. *** The Doctor could hear the voices of Alfie and Alice but no one else seemed to. He wondered around the machine and saw Archie’s body which had been partly converted. “Over here,” the Doctor shouted pointing towards the body. “Oh no,” Rachel murmured as Shalek stepped towards it. “Do you want me to make sure it is dead?” Shalek asked. “I think we all know the answer,” Peter told him as the Doctor had his mouth open to say exactly that. “How do you know what I am about to say?” The Doctor asked as Peter looked confused. “What do you mean?” Peter asked looking a bit agitated. “Three times I have had my speech interrupted by you. And every time you say exactly what I was about to now how do you do it?” The Doctor began scanning Peter with his sonic screwdriver. “Doctor what do you mean?” Peter asked again. “You know exactly what I mean,” the Doctor continued scanning. “What are you searching for?” Rachel asked the Doctor. “He is harmless just a brainy lad,” William said as the others agreed. “Peter can act a bit strangely,” Liana said as the others looked towards her. “What do you mean?” The Doctor asked. “He never eats and rarely sleeps and at nights he walks about outside have none of you spotted that?” Liana asked her soft French accent being understood by everyone. “The lass is right,” William looked uncomfortable as they saw the fingers on Archie’s half converted body twitching. “To your question Rachel I was searching for this,” the Doctor smiled as a part of Peter’s stomach opened up. “What is that?” Shalek asked his hand on his sword. “He can detect thoughts and feelings and he is a Cyberman,” the Doctor watched as Archie grabbed Shalek’s leg as Peter the Cyberman cornered them in. “You figured it out now,” Peter clapped slowly as his chest closed again as he took his glove off revealing a Cyberman’s hand “now you must be destroyed.” Category:Stories featuring Cybermen